1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bisulfite addition products of ketone-terminated polyoxyalkylene compounds and to a method for their preparation. More particularly, this invention relates to bisulfite addition products of ketone-terminated polyoxyalkylene compounds prepared by reacting a ketone-terminated polyoxyalkylene compound with an ammonium or alkali metal bisulfite. The bisulfite derivatives thus formed exhibit good surface active properties and are useful as detergents.
2. Prior Art
General information on the formation of bisulfite addition products by reaction with, for example, sodium bisulfite with aldehydes, methyl ketones, cyclic ketones, etc. is given in "Advanced Organic Chemistry" by J. March, John Wiley and Sons, New York, N.Y., 1985, pp. 795-6, and in "Organic Chemistry" by I. L. Finar, Longmans, London, 1967, p. 176.
P. R. Young and W. P. Jencks, in J.A.G.S. 100:4, 1228-35 (1978) disclose the preparation of a number of bisulfite addition products of substituted acetophenones such as compounds of the formula: ##STR1## where X is p-OCH.sub.3,-H, p-C1 and p-N.sub.02
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,022 discloses hydrotropes useful for increasing the effectiveness of surfactants prepared by reacting a bisulfite, such as sodium bisulfite, with dicyclopentadiene to form the bisulfite addition product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,023 discloses bicyclodecyl ether sulfonates prepared by reacting, for example, ammonium bisulfite, with ethoxylated dicyclopentenyl-beta-hydroxyethyl ether. These compounds are useful in liquid detergent formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,043 relates to surface active agents prepared, for example, by reacting a mercaptoethanol adduct of dicyclopentadiene, allyl chloride, and sodium bisulfite.
Surprisingly, it has been found that bisulfite addition products which exhibit surface active properties can be prepared by reacting a bisulfite, such as sodium bisulfite, with a ketone-terminated polyoxyalkylene alcohol or polyol.